europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Province screen (Europa Universalis II)
The province screen in EUII is a display showing information about a province. Although it's called the "province" screen, most of the information depicted is really related to the settlement in the province, not the province per se. The province screen can be shown for any known province by right-clicking over it, then selecting "View" from the menu. It is faster, for most provinces, to just click on the province. That won't work for provinces you own and control, which are not under siege. Clicking on them takes you to the city screen; to get the province screen, click on the "church" icon there. The province screen shows you the following information, listed in order as it appears from top to bottom: * A text shows the province's name. In the example, the province is Chesapeake. * Text also shows the settlement that is there. If it is a city, the population is given. For a colony or trading post, its level is shown. In the example, the province contains a city with population 5243. * The coat of arms of the country which currently controls the province is shown on the left, and then the name of the settlement (in capital letters) and the text name of its owner. Then on the right is the coat of arms of the owner. In the example, the United States owns and controls Jamestown. * Below the left coat of arms is an icon showing the city. Below that is an icon showing the religion of the settlement (or the province religion, for a trading post), and the below that, text showing its culture. In the example, Jamestown is reformed and has anglosaxon culture. * The current population of the settlement is shown, including the growth rate in parens. * The current net revolt risk in the settlement. * The manpower supplied by the settlement to its owner. * The fortress level. * The supply level applicable to your country. You can mouse over the figure to get tooltip showing a detailed breakdown. * The maximum attrition level for your country. You can mouse over the figure to get a detailed breakdown. * The center of trade to which the province sends its generated trade is shown. In the example, Chesapeake's 32d of generated trade goes to Manhattan. * The province's income, in ducats The amount shown is the current monthly rate times 12. Census taxes are not included. You can mouse over the number to get tooltip showing a more exact number and detailed breakdown. In the example, Chesapeake's monthly income is 31d/12, or about 2.5d/month. * The province's goods, and its generated trade, in ducats. The amount shown is the current monthly rate times 12. In the example, Chesapeake generates 32d/12 of trade per month. The province screen offers you the following actions: * Clicking on the religion icon will take you to the religion screen. * In the CoT area, clicking on the "boxes and barrel" icon will center the map on the CoT. * In the generated trade area, clicking on the "trade goods" icon will take you to the goods screen, and place the main map into economy map mode. * Finally, at the very bottom is a "Back" button. Clicking this button will put up the basic instructions screen. category:Europa Universalis II user interface